The Test
by Valamon
Summary: A side-story to the Valeri and Beelzemon trilogy thing. After Day at the Beach.


Valeri and Beelzemon were fast asleep on her bed. Valeri was awoken by a nightmare she had been having most of the night. She carefully got up from the bed, trying not to disturb her slumbering boyfriend, and made her way up the stairs.

Hearing her footsteps fade, Beelzemon sat up. Throughout the night, he had been plagued by an insatiable want for sexual intimacy. He knew of only one way to satisfy it, but refused to let it happen. He didn't want to harm Valeri like that, not after all she had been through with her father. However, it was getting the better of him.

Beelzemon unbuckled his belts and tossed them on the floor. "God I want this feeling to go away! What the hell is going on?" He unzipped his bodysuit and lay back on the bed with a sigh. He closed his eyes when he heard the creaking of the stairs as Valeri made her way back down the stairs.

Valeri carefully climbed into bed. She snuggled up against Beelzemon and heaved a sigh. "I hate these nightmares. Sorry if I woke you, love."

Beelzemon remained quiet, not wanting to her to know that he was awake. _I can't take this anymore! Especially not with her against me like she is._ After only a few minutes, Beelzemon was unable to hold back the feeling any longer. Before he knew it, he was on top of Valeri ripping at her shorts and pressing his lips against hers to keep her quiet as she cried out in surprise.

Valeri was overwhelmed with what was going on. Tears coursed down her face from the pain of Beelzemon's claws tearing into her flesh as he ripped off her underwear. _This can't be happening! Please, no…Beelzemon loves me too much to want to hurt me, especially like this._ But she realized how truly wrong she was.

After a few minutes, Beelzemon had to pull his head away to breathe.

"B, Beelzemon! Please stop!" Valeri begged breathlessly in a strained voice.

Beelzemon seemed to snap out of his daze. He stared down at Valeri in confusion. Suddenly it dawned upon him. "Oh my God!" he said in a horrified whisper. He quickly got up, muttering apologies as he zipped up his suit, grabbed his belts, then dashed from the room.

Valeri sat up, completely winded and sore. "Beelzemon…."

Valeri hurriedly pulled on a new pair of shorts and her shoes then made her way up the stairs. She searched through the city until she found Beelzemon in an alleyway, curled up against the corner with his face buried in his lap.

Valeri walked up to him and kneeled down. "Beelzemon?"

Beelzemon looked up at her, his face smeared with tears. "…Val…what have I done? How could I? God this is all my fault." He pressed his face back in his lap.

Valeri put her arms around him in a comforting hug. "It's alright. You didn't mean it."

"Yes I did! I meant it! I'm so sorry. But you won't ever have to worry about this happening again."

Valeri hugged him tighter. "I know. You didn't mean it, you won't do it again, I know."

"I know too. You shouldn't be around me. I'm leaving; you'll never see me again."

Valeri pulled away. "What?!"

"I raped you; I don't deserve to be around you, anywhere near you. I'm leaving."

Valeri shook her head in disbelief, tears leaking from her eyes. "No," she whispered. "No. Y-you can't leave me! Please don't."

"But I have to."

"No! No you don't! I need you! I love you," Valeri pressed herself up against Beelzemon. "Do whatever you want to me, just don't leave me," she begged. "…please…." She pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

Beelzemon was taken by surprise by his girlfriend's reaction. But he could feel the familiar sexual arousal rising in him. Frightened, he pushed Valeri away and fled.

Valeri watched him with a sinking heart. "…Beelzemon…." She stood up and walked to the entrance of the alleyway.

Beelzemon was nowhere to be seen.

Wrapping her arms around herself, Valeri started in the direction of her house. _He'll come back, he just has too._ She had only made it a few blocks when a man appeared in front of her. It was too dark for her to see what he looked like.

"Hello." he said.

Valeri halted. "Oh, um, hi."

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing out so early?"

"I was just on my way home…."

The man grinned. "What about a quick stop before going home, eh?"

Valeri took a step back. "N-no thank you."

The man took a step towards her. "Come on. It won't hurt. It'll be just like it used to be, Valeri."

Valeri gasped. "D-Daddy?" she whispered, horrified.

The man chuckled. "Aren't you a smart girl? Now what do you say? We can go to my place."

Valeri took another step back. "No!" She turned and ran.

Her father took off after her. "Valeri, come back! Sweetheart!"

Beelzemon was wandering aimlessly through town. _She'd be better off without me, especially after what I did to her. I do love her, but I'll just hurt her again. I should go as far away from her as possible. I can't believe I did that to her. I've only been with her for a year._ He looked up when he heard footsteps. "Hm?"

"Beelzemon, Beelzemon! Help!" Valeri came running up to Beelzemon. She collapsed when she reached him.

Beelzemon stooped down and lifted her up. "Val, what's the matter?"

"I-it's him!" she said breathlessly. "It's Daddy. He, he's trying to hurt me."

Beelzemon's eyes widened. "Yer…dad?" He looked up to see Valeri's father slowing down. Greatly angered by the sight of him, Beelzemon set Valeri aside and started towards him.

Valeri's father froze when he saw Beelzemon. "Oh crap."

"You son of a bitch! You stay away from my girlfriend!"

Valeri's father straightened up. "Your girlfriend? Why the hell would my daughter go any where near a freak like you? Now where is she?"

Beelzemon fell into a fighting stance. "You can't have her, you perverted freak! What kinda dad screws his own kid?"

Valeri's father smirked. "It's what I call bonding."

Beelzemon made a face of disgust. "You don't even deserve to be a father!"

"How would you know? You aren't one, and never will be."

"Well, I may not. But I know exactly what you are, dead!" Beelzemon hurled himself at Valeri's father.

Her father cried out in surprise as Beelzemon landed on top of him, the Viral throttling him.

Valeri watched Beelzemon. "Beelzemon, stop! Don't kill him!"

Beelzemon looked up at her. "Don't be stupid, Valeri."

"I'm not. Please stop."

Beelzemon rolled his eyes and removed his hands from the man's throat. "Fine then. I'll just do this instead." He hit Valeri's father hard in the face, knocking him out cold. As he stood up, he picked Valeri's father up by his shirt collar.

Valeri walked up to him. "Is he alright?"

"He's fine. I'll deal with him later. So, shouldn't you be getting home?"

"Not without you."

Beelzemon shook his head. "No. I'm not going back."

Valeri took hold of his hand. "Please, you have to. You have to!"

Beelzemon saw the tears filling Valeri's eyes and sighed. "Aw, love, don't cry, please."

Valeri rubbed her cheek against the palm of his hand. "Come home with me."

"But what about what I did to you?"

"I don't care. I still love you."

Beelzemon looked away.

"Please, Beelzemon. I don't want to be alone."

Beelzemon looked down at Valeri. "I don't want you to be either."  
"Then come back with me."

Beelzemon dropped Valeri's father. He put one arm around Valeri's waist and placed one hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry, Val."

Tears coursed openly down Valeri's face and she closed her eyes. "This can't be happening. I'm going to lose the only guy I've loved because of something stupid."

Beelzemon hugged Valeri close. "No, don't cry."

Valeri pressed her face into his chest, trying to stifle her sobs.

Unbeknownst to both of them, Valeri's father was coming to. "Ohhhhh. That hurt. Huh?"

"Don't cry, Val," Beelzemon whispered. "Please don't."

Valeri continued to sob.

Valeri's father stood up, rubbing his swollen face. "Why is she crying? What did you do?!"

Beelzemon glared down at him. "Shaddup ya bastard. This don't concern you."

Valeri's father frowned. "Go to hell you stupid helmet-clad nimrod."

"Don't talk to him that way!" Valeri snapped, glaring at her father and hugging Beelzemon.

Valeri's father looked at her in surprise. "Wow, you really do have a backbone."

Valeri rested her head on Beelzemon's chest. "Of course I do. I always have."

Valeri's father shook his head.

Valeri looked up at Beelzemon. "So, will you come home?"

Beelzemon sighed. "Will you stop asking me that?"

Valeri smiled. "No."

Beelzemon smiled and ran a hand through her hair. "Alright, if that's what you want."

"Oh thank you!" Valeri leaned up and kissed him.

Valeri's father raised an eyebrow in surprise. "What?"

Valeri pulled away, still smiling.

Beelzemon picked Valeri up. "C'mon, love. We'd better get back home. You got school tomorrow."

"I know," Valeri said with a small yawn as she rested her head against his chest. "I'm tired."

"Well, it'll take a few to get home, why don't you try ta catch some Z's before we get there, hm?"

Valeri nodded and closed her eyes.

As he watched Beelzemon walk off, Valeri's father snorted, "Stupid creature." Then turned and walked away.

Beelzemon and Valeri arrived at her house and made their way downstairs to bed.

Valeri pulled the sheets off the bed, tossing them on the floor and spread a clean sheet out on the bed. "There, now we can sleep." she said as she sat down on the bed.

Beelzemon lay down beside her. "Are you sure about this? I don't want to hurt you again."

"So? You won't hurt me. If that's what you want, then that's what you get. As long as your happy, I'm happy."

Beelzemon sighed unhappily. "God, yer too nice ta me, Val. I ought to have left ya; I sure as hell don't deserve ya."

"Of course you do! You do. You always have. So don't say such a thing."

Beelzemon pulled Valeri on top of him and put his arms around her. He brushed hair from her face and sighed. "Oh Val..."

Valeri rested her head on his chest. "Shhh. Don't worry about it, just go to sleep."

"Ok." Beelzemon closed his eyes and slipped into a light, dreamless slumber.

As he slept, Valeri lightly stroked his cheek. Then she too went to sleep.


End file.
